Super Mario Bros: Origenes
by L4LM0N
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de este universo, ¿Cómo es que Peach es la gobernante de Toads cuando no tienen ningún parecido físico con sus subordinados? ¿Qué le pasó a los padres de Mario y Luigi? ¿Quién gobernaba antes de Bowser? Aquí se responderá todo esto y más.


_**Este**_** f****anfic**_** servirá el propósito de disminuir los ''plot-holes" del universo de Mario. Además servirá como precuela de un comic que haré en 2022. Sin más que decir, empecemos.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Origen**

Han pasado más de 100 años desde que el Mushroom Kingdom se formó. En él, hay dos especies dominantes que co-existen, los Shroom y los Homo-Nintendonus. Los Homo-Nintendonus son seres con características peculiares, tienen una capacidad intelectual sorprendente, tanto que su análisis es casi infalible, gracias a eso, ellos pueden vencer a un enemigo mucho mas fuerte que ellos, los Shroom por otro lado, son criaturas que son débiles y no muy inteligentes. Es por eso que deben ser protegidos, y todo campo que requiera poder o estrategia, tal como el gobernar, los Homo-Nintendonus se encargan, y el trabajo manual los Shroom lo hacen.

Los Homo-Nintendonus se hacen llamar Ninty, ellos protegen a los Shrooms, que se hacen llamar Toads, en honor al apellido de la familia real, los Toadstool.

* * *

Por otro lado, Dark Lands es un reino rodeado de lava, en donde viven Goombas y Koopas. Este reino es gobernado por King Koopa, Morton.

"¿Estás segura Kammy?' preguntó el temible King Koopa a su mano derecha.

"Mi visión me lo dice" respondió la Magikoopa "2 Homo-Nintendonus destruirán cada intento de expansión de territorio".

"Entonces es hora de capturar a los Toadstool" dijó Morton sonriendo. "Así haremos que ellos mismos rindan su territorio".

"Como usted ordene, mis Magikoopas los traerán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" terminando su frase, Kammy salió de la sala del trono.

* * *

"Ya levántate Louis" le decía la esposa Ninty a su marido de la misma especie que estaba dormido "Se te hará tarde y te despedirán del trabajo, el ser guardia real requiere ser responsable"

"María, en cualquier momento nacerán nuestros hijos" respondió Louis con una voz modorra a su esposa "Además, nunca pasa nada interesante en este castillo"

"No pasa nada interesante porque le ruego a las estrellas que te cuiden y que tu vida no corra peligro" dijo María con un tono triste y preocupado, pero en un momento súbito agarro el control de la televisión y prendió la tele "Necesito saber si lloverá, para saber si tenderé ropa.

"Interrumpimos el pronostico del tiempo para brindarles noticias importantes" Interrumpe la tv "los reyes Toadstool han desaparecido..."

Louis sin decir nada, se levantó corriendo, se puso ropa lo más rapido posible y utilizo un warp pipe hacia el castillo.

* * *

"¡¿Donde rayos estabas Louis?!" gritaba Toadsworth, el consejero real, un Toad que era mucho más sabio que los de su especie y el promedio de Nintys. "Si tu hubieras estado, no se habrían llevado a los reyes"

Louis solo tenía la mirada fija en el consejero, no lo veía con odio, ni coraje, si no mas bien, con culpa. Mientras que no era directamente su culpa, era cierto que el guardia no estaba en su turno por quedarse dormido, tal vez el hubiera sido capaz de detener a los captores de sus monarcas. Louis ya no escuchaba a Toadsworth, Su boca se seguía moviendo pero Louis era incapaz de escucharlo, sus pensamientos nublaban lo que sucedía.

"¿Quién se los llevo?" preguntó Louis, interrumpiendo al Toad que llevaba mas de 10 minuto regañandolo.

"Ya se lo había dicho Maestro Louis, fueron un grupo de Magikoopas en batas rojas" explicó el consejero.

"Bien, empacaré Power-ups, y me iré a Dark Lands a por el rey y reyna" dijo Louis en forma monotona, como si estuviera en auto-piloto

"¿Irá solo?" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Toadsworth, y lo dijo en voz alta "Sabe que es bastante peligro, hay criaturas que no conocemos, además nuestros Power-ups están en la bodega porque no sabemos que efectos podrían tener en los Nintys, ¿qué tal si tu cuerpo no reacciona correctamente?" se notaba que el consejero se preoucupaba por el guardia "Tal vez podrías llevarte Toads en tu viaje" sugirió.

"Me llevaré hojas, y mandaré cartas, explicaré cada descubrimiento de las criaturas desconocidas, cada reacción al Power-up, y traeré de vuelta a los reyes" aseguró Louis "Pero esta bien, me llevaré conmigo a un Toad, tengo un vecino que es bastante atlético y valiente, el hará todo por sus gobernantes"

"Buena suerte Maestro Louis" fue lo único que pudo decir el toad con circulos marrones

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**¿Que les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Porfavor, hagan review, me encantaría leer sus opiniones.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
